Forgotten Sorrow
by PauleenAnne
Summary: We loved each other, she escaped from her race and stayed with me; a man who is the reason why she died. I will avenge her death, I'll be waiting. Kill the Elyos!


_**Disclaimer:I do not own Aion ,Also I do not own the title**_

_**Forgotten Sorrow**_

_"As the storm continues,I am here waiting for the one who killed her,I am more experienced now than where I stand is where you'll die."_  
_"You coward you never showed up!,But still I will not abandon my place for this is now my home" _

Myanee, a young Elyos heiress of the powerful legion, Elisia.

Bolvig, a young Asmodian prisoner within a crystal, where in the most hidden place in Reshanta.

Myanee loved to go outside—to get away from the place where she is always polite, being guarded by many guards .How did she escaped?, "I have to train my skills, even though I'm a heiress I should also be strong . "she just simply said .She had a point there too, so they let her go outside but she is said to be careful.

Today she had gone to Reshanta, the most mysterious and dangerous place, but even though it's dangerous she still loved to go anywhere just to escape from the 'prison' as she call her place.

The said girl was flying around deeper and deeper around the place, she stopped until she saw a sparkle that is bright enough to see because it was dark ._What was that?_ She thought.

Curiously, she flew towards the light and saw a crystal with something inside it but its too far to be seen. She flew nearer and nearer and saw….

An Asmodian

She flew towards the crystal and touched it. It was smooth but as cold as ice, she felt pity for the young man inside the crystal even if he's an enemy.

_Don't cry for me, how easy love has gone.  
Try to see, how deep my despair is  
Come the winds of fate and time, take all my tearful memories. _

A silent tear dropped across her cheeks, she felt that they were almost the same but he has more painful ,memories. Like her she was also trapped but in a different way, she was treated well unlike this man, he was like a prisoner or is he just banned from their land, the Asmodea.

So Myanee decided to break the crystal with her own powers, she had a power of many because she was the daughter of the stongest warrior in Elysea. "Flame Spray" She casted it was not a normal flaming spray but it was special in a way. As she finished casting the crystal broke into small glittering pieces.

The man blinked furiously and stared at the girl,"Thank you my fair lady for saving me but this is'nt the place where you should go"he paused"this place is dangerous for you and you even don't know if I may hurt you"he started.

"May I know first your name?"She asked"Oh! Sorry for the rudeness, I am Bolvig, the Asmodian who is banned from the Asmodea"he spoke.

After that Myanee introduced herself too,"Can we be friends?"she asked as if she was pleading for his acceptance"…Alright.." his lip curved upwards as he had found a friend.

"Oh I'm sorry but I must go back to my place! It's a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye!"Bolvig just nodded and waved his right hand as a sign of farewell.

"Bolvig"Myanee whispered to herself when she came to her room.

_Call out to thee, singing your name in sweet harmony  
but only echoes fade away.  
Crying breeze to thee every moment with chiming wind  
where has the silent tears._

* * *

Days passed so fast for Myanee and Bolvig, they really had fun on the days they spent together, laughing smiling and making their lives full of precious memories.

Myanee was flying through the Reshanta,Or as we call now,the abyss, the became a hobby for the said girl everyday, flying in and out through the abyss just to meet Bolvig. As she arrived at their meeting place which is where they first met, Bolvig stood there with a serious face._ Hmmm why is Bolvig so serious?_ She thought "Bolvig?what's so serious about hmm?"Myanee asked innocently.

"Well you see, Myanee I started to...well ummm...

L-Love you"

Myanee was shocked but then her face soften after awhile."I know you don't have the same feelings for me but-"he was cut off"Oh Bolvig, I love you too"She confessed, she really love Bolvig as do the said man.

Bolvig and Myanee loved one another and decided to get married Legion where Myanee came from, decided that the said girl was is a traitor of their legion but she didn't care, the couple lived in Elysea where they hid, not until the Elyos soldiers found them, a battle began; but two versus many?they don't have a chance to win.

Bolvig's heart was again consumed by darkness as he killed the soldiers, but when Bolvig was trapped and was going to die,Myanee surrendered herself"please don't kill him! i'll let you take my life just don't kill him"the girl pleaded to the general of the soldiers,Erou"heh!you never understand!he is an Asmodian our enemy! but now; your wish shall be granted but first i have some special moment that you will see ahhahahah"Erou as he laughed with joy.

_Don't sigh for me, your fate rings false to me,_  
_try to see the shards of history._  
_Darkness fills my heart and I'm.. laughing loud on all that's passed us by._

The sorcerers sealed Bolvig's powers "leuzurve torme jou kehara"they casted for about 5 minutes, Bolvig wanted to save Myanee but he knows that he had a chance so he just accepted what's going to happen.

He was sealed and has been placed where there are many monsters in the whole Heiron(you know that place right?),The Storm died but she was happy that Bolvig is still alive.

_Call out to thee, singing your name in sweet harmony_  
_the wind blows endlessly._

_Roaming around whirly world, rough breath in dark, cruel blades and tears in sorrowful days._  
_Burning away hollow hopes, don't pray for God where the angels have gone?_  
_so I need to weep myself out gently, in a blind._

Bolvig conquered the whole area of the storm circle where he weeped and waited for General Erou to come there and kill he never came, the storm circle was still conquered by Bolvig and he will be forever human,may it be an Asmodian or an Elyos he will kill whoever it is, for the storm circle is his territory.

_Roaming around whirly world, rough breath in dark, cruel blades and tears in sorrowful days._  
_Burning away hollow hopes, don't pray for God where the angels have gone?_  
_so I need to weep myself out gently, in a blind._

_ Please come to me, come dusk, the past will flee,_  
_ try to see the new dawn what brings hope faintly_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_**But never lose hope maybe there will be someone who can bring Bolvig in peace.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**So haw was it**_**? please R and R ehhehe I based it on the story of the forgotten sorrow(song) but I just edited many things though^^ an d also this is my 1st fanfic so please consider my mistakes.  
**_

_**Bolvig - Alive but has a scary face with many scars,and his weapon is still the same, his full name is Bolvig Blackheart**_

_**Myanee - Dead of course, but she was so beautiful!.I don't know her full name though  
**_

_**Pauleenanne - Author  
**_


End file.
